darkconsumptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Duospirit
Duospirit is the current primary antagonist of the series. He is the mysterious leader of the Assassin Committee, and all that is known about his appearance and background is that his name is Duospirit and he was formerly a member of the Red Dawn. He wears a robe that covers his entire body, hiding everything. Background Before the start of the series, Duospirit was a full fledged member of the Red Dawn. It is unknown why he left the organization, but after he did, Duospirit founded the Assassin Committee. Appearance Duospirit wears very shady clothes, completely hiding his face and his entire body. The entire color scheme of his outfit is a watered down purple. He wears a purple robe that wraps around his body and his head, hiding his torso and sometimes his legs and arms, though usually the robe does not cover all of that. The robe also hides his head, hiding away his hair style. Underneath the robe, Doreichi has matching shirt and pants. The shirt is a t-shirt that is very generic and normal, while his pants are of the same color and are tucked into his also purple ninja sandals. To hide his appearance even more, Doreichi wears a mask over his face, completely hiding his facial structure, his appearance, and everything. The mask is very odd and emotionless, only having two holes in the mask for his eyes. The mask is also of a purple color. Duospirit also wears blue fingerless gloves. Biography Sunlight Murderer Duospirit is introduced on the roof of a house in the Sunlight Village. He is secretly speaking to Tosatsu about completing a mission. It is revealed that Tosatsu is a member of the AC, and it is most probable that Duospirit is the leader. Tosatsu believes Duospirit is underestimating him, but Duospirit denies it. Duospirit vanishes, leaving Tosatsu to complete his mission. Duospirit appears later after Tosatsu has fallen and Jiraiya has left the Sunlight Village. Thinking Jiraiya has killed Tosatsu, he appears where Tosatsu died, and swears that Jiraiya must be stopped. Itami Attacks and Naruto's Training After Shikamaru deals with a thief who is harassing Little Bird, Duospirit appears before Shikamaru. He congratulates Shikamaru for defeating one of his minions, and Shikamaru questions him. Duospirit states that the Fire Village will be attacked soon, and then he leaves, stating he has bigger fish to fry. Later, Duospirit is soon in the secret base of AC, a strange, red and black room. He is questioned by a shady AC member where Itami is, and Duospirit confirms that Itami is on a mission. The same member then questions Duospirit, asking why he would send Itami on a mission when Itami is extremely dangerous. Duospirit says the AC has been slow currently, and Itami is the perfect member to speed up the job. He finishes his sentence revealing the AC's plan partially; "obtaining the dark power". Red Dawn's Search Zabuza and Itami travel up a mountain somewhere near the Shadow Village to meet Duospirit. Duospirit appears, and asks if they have the dark power. Itami confirms it. Duospirit is pleased they have the dark power, and states the AC can find a new member with it. Zabuza asks if Duospirit has anyone in mind, and Duospirit mysteriously replies with yes. After that, Duospirit alerts Zabuza and Itami, and tells them they have to leave because he senses people coming. The AC members leave the mountain. Later, still in the area of the Shadow Village, Duospirit, Zabuza, and Itami activate the portal into the strange AC base, and enter it. Inside of the base, Iruka is the only member present. Zabuza wonders who will be given the dark power, and asks Duospirit. Duospirit reveals that Zabuza will be the member who will use the dark power as a test. Itami becomes enraged, wanting to test the power himself since he obtained it. Duospirit transfers the dark power to Zabuza, and after the transformation, Zabuza rises, feeling stronger. Duospirit says he will be giving Zabuza a mission to actually test the dark power. Duospirit and Zabuza later appear in a white forest, where Duospirit confirms his name. They discuss the mission for Zabuza. The mission consists of Zabuza fighting Jiraiya. Duospirit and Zabuza wait in the white forest, and Duospirit summons a large turd. The scent of the turd summons Jiraiya, who grabs the turd for a snack. Jiraiya immediately attacks Duospirit, who summons a strange green, glass wall to protect himself from Jiraiya. Jiraiya proceeds to attack from behind, but Duospirit vanishes as a clone. Zabuza claims Duospirit never travels around openly using his actual body. As the fight develops, Duospirit speaks with Iruka in the AC base. Apparently, Duospirit has a mission for Iruka. After the fight finishes, at night, Duospirit and Iruka appear at the fighting ground. Duospirit wonders where everyone went, since there aren't any corpses, and Iruka uses his abilities to sense the dark power. Iruka finds out that Zabuza had died away with the dark power, and Duospirit becomes extremely angered and grows silent. He then quietly tells Iruka to go onto his mission. After Iruka leaves, Duospirit swears he will have to kill Jiraiya himself. Techniques are currently unknown.]] Glass Walls Duospirit can summon a mysterious green, glass wall that seems to protect him from melee attacks. He summons the walls with his hands, so his back isn't covered. It is unknown if the walls protect him from other techniques, however. Category:Characters Category:Assassin Committee